The invention relates to a signaling device which fires signaling cartridges from a firearm.
Signaling devices of this type can employ light, smoke and/or sound signals all of which are suitable to signal emergencies for the purpose of alerting third parties to undertake rescue operations.
Signaling devices of this type are therefore used in oceanic voyages, during air travel and during military operations.
The signaling devices of the state of the art are constructed preponderately in the form of hand firearms, so that their outward appearance, i.e. their total mass, inhibits their use in recreational applications, for example, during pleasure boat trips or other types of water sport activities, in particular also surf boarding or mountain climbing.
The constructional format of the aforedescribed state of the art signaling devices are based essentially on firearms manufacturing techniques. A natural manipulation of such a signaling device presupposes a horizontal firing direction. For purposes of obtaining a high angle of fire for making the emergency signal recognizable from as far a distance as possible, the muzzle of the signaling piston must first be turned into a vertical direction before firing. This requires an unnatural manipulation, which in an emergency situation is burdensome on the person which requires emergency assistance. Attempts have been made to construct signaling devices which depart from the conventional weapon construction format insofar as their outward appearance is concerned and which by means of a natural manipulation are capable of emitting an emergency signal in a vertical direction. In the state of the art signaling devices of this type require two-handed operation of the signaling device, whereby one hand of the operating person is necessary for the gripping action and the other hand for the firing step. Obviously such an operation and construction does not meet the aforedescribed requirements of an emergency signaling device, in particular when taking into consideration that in many emergency situations the person requiring assistance may be wounded or otherwise incapacitated, and may have lost the use of both hands, or at best, have only the use of one hand.